Young Justice Season 3 Apocalypse
by GreyKing46
Summary: Ten years after Invasion, a new Team is assembled. Dick Grayson, now Batman, sees this fifteen year long adventure come to an end as his adopted brother Damian Wayne, the new Robin, teams up with Lian Harper, Speedy, along with an alien princess and five robots made of liquid metal fight the final phase of Vandal Savage's plan. YOUNG JUSTICE IS BACK BITCHES! Pairings undecided.
1. Rebirth

So... we ALL know Young Justice SHOULD have gotten a season 2 instead of the crapshoot known as Teen Titan's Go! being made.

So many plots unfinished, so much potential left untapped.

So, Ghost and I have decided to do a Season 3!

This takes place ten years after Invasion and will feature a New Team. Well, read to find out!

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Don't own DC Comics or Young Justice

* * *

 **Young Justice Season 3  
**

 **Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth  
**

* * *

Nightwing, Dick Grayson, age 17 smiled as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Off a bit from him AquaLad was giving off orders to the team to deal with recent problems

"Business as usual." Dick whispered with a smile, pushing away from the wall

"Dick. Dick!" Aqualad spoke to him, thinking the now Ex-Leader wanted to give a few last words "Are you listening?"

"You've got this Kaldor. Good luck pal." Dick nodded, patting the Atlantian's shoulder before he walked into the ZetaTube

 **"RECOGNIZED: NIGHTWING. B-01."** The device called as he was teleported away

* * *

*flash forwards- 10 years later*

In the darkness of Gotham City, two figures where jumping from rooftop to rooftop. One was a man wearing black, grey and blue and the other a boy wearing red, black and dark green "Anything?" The boy asked

"Not yet, stay alert." The man replied

The two landed atop a building, catching their breath lightly as the light shone apon them and revealed their form

The black, grey and blue suited man was styled with a bat motif. His main suit was made out of a lightweight dark grey Kevlar-like material with a large dark blue bat symbol on his chest, black gauntlets that went halfway up his forearm with three razor blades going off each gauntlet, around his waist was a black and blue high-tech belt, on his feet and half-way up his shins where black boots made of a sturdy, high-tech boots with small blades along the back and on his back was a dark blue cape that reached half-way down his shins and covering his head was a cowl with small triangular ears near the back of his head, the cowl being vuagly bat-like with white slits for eyes but the mask didn't cover the lower half of his face but also covered the entirely of the back of his head

The boy had a R styled like a bird embroidered on his left breast. His main suit was red with some black accents, dark green boots and gloves and mask with a black/green cape that had a hood

A static nose came through the headsets "Batman, there's trouble in Jewellery Road. Two Face's men." The female voice from the other end of the communicator spoke in warning

"Got it Oracle. Thank's." The man, 28 year old Dick Grayson, nodded

"Let's go Robin." Batman answered

"Ready." Robin nodded as they zip-lined to Jewellery Road

The twelve year old preformed a drop kick on a thug as the two arrived, pulling out two razor edged bladed Birdarang

"Oh crap! It's the Bat! Shoot 'em!" A thug screamed

But the child charged, assaulting the thugs while the 'bat' ran off to fight TwoFace, a notorious super villain of Gotham and a gang leader

"I thought you retired!" Two-Face snapped

"You can't retire a symbol." Batman answered as he threw a punch

"A symbol... Nightwing?" TwoFace muttered, blocking the strike and opening fire. Batman dodged the bullets firing at him and threw a batarang at the dual faced man. The batarang exploded before it hit TwoFace, a net encasing the man "Argh! You... You bloody fu... Let me go!" Two-Face struggled as the net entwined around him

"Sorry Harv, not today." Batman smirked... before he see Robin with a birdarang held above his head, aiming to stab it in a thugs chest "ROBIN! STOP!"

Robin stared at the thug who was scared and fading in and out of consciousness, then at Batman. "Stop. Don't do it." Batman warned him having his own batarang ready to strike

Robin let out a small "Tch." Before he dropped the birdarang "Whatever."

"Tie them up. We'll leave them for the police." Batman answered

"Fine." Robin answered tying the thugs and Two-Face up

The two got away, zipping away as the police arrived

"What's with them?" Commissioner Gordon muttered as he got out of a car

* * *

*time skip*

At the BatCave Batman was almost arguing with Robin. Being fair Robin WAS going to kill someone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DAMIAN!" Dick Grayson yelled, ripping his cowl off, as he glared at the child

"What is your deal?" Damian asked, pulling his hood down and taking his mask off as to reveal his deep black hair and sapphire blue eyes

"MY DEAL? MY DEAL?! YOU almost KILLED someone! We DON'T do that!" Dick snapped back

"He deserved it." Damian scoffed

"Bruce almost NEVER killed anyone!" Dick answered "Even IF they deserve it!"

Damian was silent, glaring, before he looked away with a "Tch."

That was when the Zeta-Tube in the cave began to light up

 **"RECOGNIZED: RED ARROW; B-06. RECOGNIZED: SPEEDY; B-35."** The computer said

"Roy?" Dick asked as two figures emerged from the transportation device. Standing there was a man wearing a red and black costume with short red hair and quiver full of arrows on his back. Next to him was a 13 year old girl with brown hair wearing a yellow hooded cape and domino mask, a red costume with yellow boots and gloves, a yellow arrow symbol ob her chest and a similar quiver on her back

"Whoa...did I walk in on something intense?" Roy asked with a small chuckle

"Hi Uncle Dick." The girl waved

"Hey Lian. And no, not at all." Dick Grayson smiled

"Hi Damian." Lian smiled

"Whatever." Damian gave a small amount of notice to Lian

"Don't be rude!" Dick snapped

"Tch. Hello Lian Harper, how are you?" Damian asked with forced politeness

"I'm fine. Thank you." Lian answered kindly

Dick smiled at Lian's politeness, then he turned to Damian. "Shut up." Damian stared back

Dick chuckled at his adopted brothers pouting face and asked"So, what brings the fearsome Red Arrow and Speedy to my humble cave?"

"It's a week until Wally's... you know. I was wondering if you where coming." Roy sighed

"Course I'm coming. I'm not going to miss it." Dick reassured him

"I'm sure Wally would appreciate that." Roy smiled

"Dad...can I go play?" Lian asked kindly

"Of course Lian." Roy nodded with a small smile

"Thank you." Lian answered and hugged her dad

"Damian why don't you play with Lian?" Dick sighed thinking it would keep him out of trouble.

"I am a warrior. I don't 'play'." Damian scoffed

"Is he always like this?" Lian asked

"Yep." Dick answered simply

Before anything else could be said, alarms went off

"Never ends does it?" Roy asked

"Nope." Dick answered

"Need a hand?" Roy asked

"From a friend? Yeah." Dick nodded. The two went to the BatComputer... revealing a meteor that had crashed into a few buildings a few miles outside of Gotham "Well that's new." Dick spoke

"Let's go!" Damian said, putting his mask on and jumping into the BatMobile

"No." Dick glared

"WHAT?!" Damian snapped

"After what happened; how can I trust you not to hold back?" Dick answered

"You CAN trust me!" Damian answered

"You are staying here!" Dick growled

"You to Lian." Roy added

"Okay daddy." Lian nodded

"You're leaving me here with this BABY!" Damian snapped

"No. I'm leaving HER with YOU!" Dick answered pulling his cowl down

"I am NOT a baby!" Lian yelled

"I know you're not. Damian's the baby, YOU'RE the big girl." Roy soothed his daughter, patting her head

"Dad!" Lian pouted, blushing "I'm thirteen! I'm not a kid!"

"I know. We'll be back soon." Roy reassured her.

The two senior heroes got into the BatMobile and took off

Damian turned his back to Lian effectively making her alone. But she tried to make friends with The Boy Wonder "You want to play anything?"

"I am a warrior. I don't 'play'." He grumbled, going over to his bike

"Have you ever had fun before?" Lian asked kindly

"I've got no time for 'fun'." Damian spurned back, putting his mask back on "Now I'm heading off to the crash site."

"But dad and Batman told us NOT to go!" Lian answered

"Do you always do what your father tells you?" Damian scoffed, putting his helmet on

"Only when it's important." Lian defended

"Tch. You'll never be a hero like that." Damian scoffed

"There's more to being a hero than doing your own thing Damian." Lian commented

"Have fun being a sidekick then." He scoffed, taking off

Lian was on her own, but what Damian said had gotten her riled up. "That... BASTARD!" she yelled, chasing after him as she got on the BatCycle

* * *

*At the site*

"Is everything alright with you and Robin? Things were tense back there." Roy answered

"He tried to kill a guy. I can't believe he is Bruce's kid." He sighed

"Jeez...Well he IS half Al Ghul. Maybe that's his dominant half?" Roy suggested

"I hope not." Dick sighed "He IS my little brother."

"Sometimes nature overrides nurture Nightwing." Roy sighed

"I haven't used that name in years." Dick answered, gesturing to the bat symbol on his chest

"So?" Roy chuckled

"It's weird hearing it again." Dick answered

"At least I'm not calling you Robin." Roy chuckled

"Oooh..." Dick shook his head knowing that was poking at a REALLY young name but knew it was in good fun.

"Hey, how's Artemis? You're the only one who regularly speaks to her." Roy asked

"Yeah...She's...She's okay. Still in the hero circuit." Dick answered after a moments thought, nodding

"I know that." Roy rolled his eyes, chuckling

"We're here." Dick answered seeing the crash site

"Ready and armed." Roy unsheathed an arrow.

The two got of the BatMobile and saw other Justice Leager's where there "Guys." Dick nodded at them

"Batman. Red Arrow." Superman nodded. With him was WonderWoman, a black and grey Batman, Captain Atom, Vixen, FireStorm, Captain Marvel, Flash and a man wearing a black and red costume with a set of red energy wings

"Hey bro." The man, Tim Drake, greeted. He and Bruce now traveled earth as Batman and Red Robin for Batman Incorporated while Dick and Damian watched Gotham as the Dynamic Duo

"Tim. Bruce. Good to see you again." Dick internally wanted to hug his brother and foster father but externally he extended his hand.

Bruce just nodded while Tim pulled his adopted brother into a hug "Oh it is so good to be around someone who isn't scowling the whole time!" Tim said happily

"At least one of us still gives hugs." Dick chuckled

"Enough with the pleasantries. We've got work to do." Bruce-Batman answered

"Right right." Dick nodded, tapping a series of buttons on his gauntlet computer making the bat on his chest glow and some blue lines to appear around the edges of the armour so he was easier to tell apart from Bruce "So what HAVE we got here?" Dick asked as he heard a motorbike riding behind them

Everyone turned to the source of the sound... as a force field began to appear around the destroyed building

"The hell?" Flash asked

"What the hell?!" a boy's voice spoke sliding the motorbike to a stop

"DAMIAN?!" Tim, Dick and Bruce snapped

Damian didn't say a word and jumped through the force field as it was about to close, a red and yellow figure on a black bike following him. The force field then stabilized, blocking out the outside world

"Lian?!" Roy snapped as he realized his daughter was on the other side of the force field

"Sorry dad, but Damian ran off and you told me to stay with him!" Lian defended

"Where IS Damian?" Captain Marvel asked, the current Robin having disappeared

"Where is he? Where's Damian?" Batman was worried. He NEVER wanted to lose another son. Not after Jason

'Damn, we trained him too good.' Tim thought 'I took my eyes off him for a second and he had already vanished.'

"DAMIAN!" Tim and Dick called, hoping their adopted brother would answer

"What were you thinking Lian?!" Roy asked making eye contact with his daughter

"Er... following him like you said?" Lian looking down nervously "A... And I... I think he went into the building."

"Thank you dear. But you've GOT TO stay hidden." Roy asked his daughter

"O-okay." Lian answered "I''ll find him." She nodded, running off

"Superman what's going on?" Dick asked the Man of Steel, who was looking at the building with narrowed eyes

"I don't know... This building seems to have some form of defense grid." Superman frowned

"Flash can you vibrate through it?" Tim asked

"Let's see." Said hero smiled

Barry Allen sighed, focusing, and started vibrating his molecules. He walked towards the force field, trying to pass through the force field... and screamed as he was electrocuted

"What?" Superman spoke as he ripped Barry away from the force-field.

"It must be on a different vibration wavelength that's dangerous to Speedsters." Captain Atom suggested as Barry panted, trying to recover

"I coulda told you THAT!" Flash snapped lightly

"So until we can break this thing..." Bruce started

"They are on their own." Dick finished

* * *

*Inside the force field*

Lian hid as she was told but still she wanted to find Damian before either of them got in serious trouble. She looked down and saw footprints on the ground... with some heels

'Damian?' she thought but quickly denied it. Damian didn't have heeled boots, so these where someone elses. To defend herself she unsheathed her bow and readied an arrow. Her father ALWAYS told her: Be Alert when on your own or in your team. "Damian?" She whispered

"I'm here." A voice said, the newest Robin now standing behind her "Planning on shooting me?" he whispered back

"No! Just...preparing for anything." Lian defended, blushing a bit.

"Whatever came from the meteor went that way." Damian said, kneeling down and touching the footprints

"I-I've got your back." Lian told him

"Make sure I'M not the target." Damian whispered back coldly

"I'm not a novice." Lian defended...although she WAS past the novice stage. The two slowly walked through the facility, following the tracks "What can you see?" Lian asked

"A lot of empty corridors." He deadpanned, his mask on X-Ray mode "But the tracks are getting crisscrossed, like they where stumbling. It should he close."

"What're we going to do when we find it?" Lian asked thinking of a peaceful way to end things

"We go in and get answers." Damian answered. He raised a foot up and slammed his foot forward, smashing the door open

"Well. That's one way." Lian deadpanned. Damian walked in and saw that someone was inside

"Who-Who's there?!" the person spoke

"Show yourself!" Robin ordered, pulling out his Birdarangs

The person revealed herself, it was a girl. She had long shoulder length red hair and purple and silver like clothes, but what was unusual about her was she was orange skinned! Her eyes where both green in the iris and the whites of the eyes

'An alien.' Lian thought in realization

"Who are you?" Damian asked

"I am Koriand'r of Tamaran." she answered

The two young heroes looked at each other "Your name is... coriander?" Damian Lian asked thinking of the herb

"Yes." Kori answered not noticing the difference in how it was spoken "But it roughly translates to 'StarFire' in your tongue."

"Did you come inside that meteor?" Damian ordered

"I WAS the falling object." She flinched, holding her side

"So why're you here?" Damian asked "I doubt it was willingly."

"I was kidnapped and experimented on by another race, giving me amazing powers and I escaped." Kori/StarFire explained

"There's people who can help you. Follow us." Lian offered kindly

"Are you crazy?! How can we trust her?" Damian snapped

"Because she hasn't done anything wrong!" Lian snapped "You are innocent until proven guilty!"

"Well... thank you. Not many understand that intergalactic law." Kori answered

"Huh?" Damian asked

"Eternal Law Number 20Nth: All parties accused of a crime are innocent until proven guilty. It's common knowledge." Kori answered

"... not on Earth, not much intergalactic traffic here." Lian shrugged

"Interea..." Kori started

"Sssh!" Damian hissed, pulling the door closed

"What?" Lian glared making Damian gester with his head. Raising an eyebrow she walked over and looked out of the crack of the door, gasping in shock at the sight of ten or so heavily armourd guards "Oh no..." Lian shook in place as she aimed her bow and arrow at the first person

"No. We're out of our league." Damian said, grabbing her bow "Who knows how many of them there are?"

"Seems to be about ten." Kori answered

"I think, if were careful, we can sneak past them." Damian assessed the situation "And I meant in the BUILDING."

"Can we head back the way we came?" Lian asked

Damian looked at the path and saw that the path WAS clear, but for how long they couldn't tell. "SunBlaze." Damian said

"StarFire." Lian and Kori corrected

"Whatever. Stick to the shadows." Damian whispered

"I've still got your back Robin." Lian used Damian's moniker.

"I know Speedy. Let's go." He nodded

As the three stuck to the shadows and slunk away to the exit, hoping that they would go unseen. Unfortunately, life is: Of Mice And Men, all plans often go awry.

Starfire had screamed when she saw a mouse and accidentally blasted the floor with a blast if green energy from her hand as she had no control over her powers yet... Leading to the three of them falling through the floor

"ARGH! Then hell StarBlaze?!" Damian asked as he got up from the floor

"S-Sorry, but the...that thing!" Starfire answered

"It's a rat Kori, it's harmless." Lian smiled as she helped the alien up... before the three noticed they where now in some super high tech lab and has fallen down roughly three or four floors... and they had been on the ground level! "What the...?" Lian was in awe

"What is this place?" Kori asked

"I don't know." Damian muttered, flinching as for once he hated how he didn't have a wrist computer like the other members of the BatFamily did. He said it was 'too bulky and useless'. And now he regrets it... not that he would EVER tell Grayson that "Have any grappling hook arrows in that quiver of yours?" Damian asked

"No. You?" Lian asked

Damian opened his belt and found only one grapple cable, and it was a 'capture' type "None for getting us out of here, only a bolo-style grapple."

"Is there someway to get us up there?" Kori asked

"Not without alerting those guys up there or moving a crap-tonne of rubble." Damian answered

"We should look around." Lian frowned "This place looks illegal."

"AND dangerous. I don't want us being here than needs be." Damian searched around the room for an exit. "Coriander look for an exit with Lian. I've got this end."

"Okay." Kori nodded, following Lian

Damian searched the room for ANY inclination of a exit. But all he found were more and more intense looking scientific equipment.

And then he saw something that shocked him

'Cadmus' was written at the top of the page

"Cadmus...the cloning facility...but that means... oh... crap." Damian was worried and he went to find Kori and Lian.

* * *

*with Kori and Lian*

"I wonder what place this is?" Kori asked

"Something bad I'm guessing. No-one had a secret room UNDER the ground floor unless you want to hide something." Lian thought out loud "Let alone four."

"Still...I wonder what it's for." Kori thought

"Sun, Lian! I found something!" Damian whisper shouted to them.

"Damian? What have you found?" Lian asked

"Cadmus!" He called

"Oh no..." Lian gasped

"We've got to get out of here." Damian answered

"I am sorry, what is this Cand-ice?" Kori asked

"Cadmus. It's a secret cloning facility where they made Superboy." Damian answered "They where made by Lex Luthor, designed on making biological weapons to wage war on Earth to 'force humanity to evolve'... and that is not how evolution works."

"Sounds like this "Lew-Thor" has a social evolution complex." Kori answered

"He does." Lian answered "We should get out of here. Have you found a way out?"

"No. But I DID find a door to a new corridor. We can flow it and hopefully fins the force field generator." Damian sighed

"And we can get out?" Lian asked

"Yeah, I think so." Damian answered

* * *

*meanwhile, outside*

"Any ideas on how to get them out?" Tim asked

"Nothing." Dick sighed. A sonic boom happened as Superman hit it at full speed but was just bounced back "And hitting it isn't helping much."

"Maybe there's a power source near by. If we can find the frequency I think I'll be able to shut it down." Batman answered looking at his wrist computer. Dick nodded as he and Tim got to work on their own wrist computers

"Anything?" Tim asked Dick

"Not yet. You?" Dick replied

"No...How's Damian?" Tim asked back.

"... he tried to kill someone today." Dick sighed "So I told him to stay at the Cave."

"I take it that didn't go very well?" Tim asked knowing the outcome

"No...he almost bit Lian's head off when they came. We need to get him help." Dick answered

"WE'RE the help." Tim deadpanned

"I mean PARENTAL help." Dick indicated Bruce who was focused on the frequency

"I CAN hear you." Bruce stated "Almost..."

* * *

*with Damian and the girls*

"Just through here." Damian pointed

"You sure?" Lian asked

"Yeah I'm sure." Damian nodded

The three where currently walking through the corridor, nearing a door they where hoping would lead them up "Up there?" Kori asked

"Yeah. Hopefully." Damian answered As they slowly opened the door they saw that the way was partially clear, rubble and debris were on the steps that were there; some of the steps were missing from the destruction. "Okay. One step at a time." Damian ordered

The three where moving near silent... when Starfire suddenly sneezed, the noise echoing throughout the building loudly

Both Damian and Lian turned to her with an annoyed glare so fast you'd think they would have gotten whiplash

"... I am the sorry?" She asked nervously

Suddenly two golden arms, two red arms, two dark blue and two grey arms burst from the ground around their feet, making then fall through the floor

"Oh darn!" Lian shouted

"Really? How about 'Oh crap'?!" Damian snapped as they landed in the room below

The three groaned as they got back up "Daddy told me not to swear." Lian pushed herself up trying to get some rubble off.

"... seriously?" Damian muttered, the three looking tk see six humanoid figures. Five that looked like males, each a colour of one of the sets of arms that burst from the ground, and a silver female

"Stay back! I'm armed!" Damian warned them, pulling out two Birdarang's

"Whoa, whoa. Easy..." a voice spoke, it sounded...strangely...metallic.

"Who are you?" Lian asked

"We're: The Metal Men." One of them answered, he sounded older than the last one. More like Alfred than Dick.

"Metal...Metal Men?" Lian asked

"Yes." The girl said, her voice soft and caring like a mothers... before all six of them groaned in pain, their eyes flashing red "R... run..."

"Run? Why?" Kori asked

"RUN!" they answered in pain

"We better listen!" Damian said, grabbing their hands and dragging them away

As the Metal Men groaned in pain Damian, Lian and Kori fled hoping to get outside again. But soon, they heard the clanging of metal feet running behind them

"Oh crap!" Damian shouted "Faster!" he egged them to run quicker

"What's going on?!" Lian yelled, freaked out

"Robots on the move!" Damian answered

"What?" The archer girl asked as they seemed to be nearing the exit.

But a grey metal blocked the door way suddenly "AH!" the three suddenly stopped

"Great what now?" Lian asked

"I'm open to suggestions!" Damian answered

Before Lian could say anything she was knocked out by a red fist, Damian getting hit with a golden hammer

"Why're you doing this?" Kori asked "You tried to help us!"

 _ **"Intruders detected."** _ The Metal Men said, the six in the shadows with their eyes blazing red

"Answer me!" Kori shouted

 _ **"Intruder detected."** _ They said once again

"Stay back. I'm warning you!" Kori ordered

 _ **"Intruder detected."**_ The Metal Men answered again fixating on Kori now

She screamed, the noise echoing throughout the building

* * *

*outside the force field*

"What was that?" Wonder Woman asked as they all heard a feminine scream fill the air

"Trouble. It must be a survivor. Got it." Batman answered after finding the right frequency for the shield Only for his wrist computer to explode from a data overload "Damn it! What ever's in there is VERY complex. Not even MY computer can hack it." Batman groaned

"Damn. This is bad." Roy growled "If we can't get in...how re they going to get out?"

"They find the generator and break it." Tim said

"Any idea on the location?" Dick asked his adoptive father

"Most likely somewhere in there." Bruce nodded 'Be safe Damian.'

* * *

*with Damian and the others*

The current Robin groaned as be awoke, finding himself in some large tube "... what...?" He said groggily, looking around to see Lian and Kori either side of him in their own tubes

"You're awake." a metallic voice spoke.

"Huh?" He muttered, looking towards the voice

"You're sturdier than I thought." The voice spoke

"What's...Hnn...What's going on? Who are you?" Damian asked. Standing there, was the gold person from before "Who are you? What do you want with us?" Damian asked

"I am Gold of the Metal Men and I am sorry for what my family had to do, we had no choice." He sighed. He was a man made out of pure gold, his hair and eyes and lips ALL of it was solid gold and the slightly synthesized attribute to his voice made it clear he was a robot

"Choice? What choice?" Damian asked as Gold started to activate a console.

"Attacking you and capturing you." Gold sighed "We are androids, AI. Our body is liquid metal self-replicating nano-bots and we have each been insulated with 'obedience chips' made out of a downgrade of Starro Tech. We can not resist when ordered to do something."

"Starro Tech...the tech Vandal Savage used to control the Justice League fifteen years ago?!" Damian asked in shock

"Yes." Gold answered simply, nodding "Bio-tech that can control organic and in-organic minds."

"So...why? Why do you need us?" Damian asked as the girls were trying to awaken.

" _THEY_..." Gold said, hissing in anger lightly "... Want to clone you and send the clones in, with your memories and some extra programming, as sleeper agents against the Justice League. This tactic has been done before, fifteen years ago. They will not expect the same tactic to be repeated, ESPECIALLY after so long."

"Last time...I'm not gonna be a sleeper agent for you!" Damian shouted

"You wouldn't. It would be a copy." Gold sighed "And not for me... I have no choice but to help them. I HATE it."

"Who's them? The other Metal Men?" Damian asked

"Hmm...R-Robin...?" Lian's voice spoke softly

"Here Speedy." He nodded

"No. The Metal Men are my family. WE are being forces to obey Cadmus! Or where you not listening when I said about the Control chips?!" Gold yelled

"I'm sorry your whining was loud!" Damian taunted "Why don't you shut the force field down?" He asked sarcastically

"We would. But it is automated and the chips stop us from breaking it." Gold sighed

"Who are the other Metal Men?" Lian asked as she woke up properly

"There is: Lead, Tin, Mercery, Iron, Platinum and myself." Gold answered

"... who was the girl?" Damian asked, now noticing the symbol on Gold's chest, a circle with a dot in the middle

"My sister: Platinum." Gold answered

"What's with the symbol?" Damian asked right after

"It's the alchemist symbol for Gold. Such as my team have their own." Gold answered. Before anyone else said anything, someone walked into the lab. Or, well, people. Several scientists to be precise

"Gold. You didn't not tell us they were awake." A scientist spoke with a glare

"They only JUST woke up sir." Gold answered obediently

One of the scientists was a man with brown hair and eyes while also having a pipe in his mouth "Now please do not be mean to my boy Doctor Mortz." He glared

"Of course, Dr Magnus." Doctor Mortz answered sharply with a glare

"Professor." Gold nodded to the pipe wielding professor, and glaring at the other professor

"So, these are our guests. Welcome." Magnus smiled

"We don't particularly FEEL welcome." Damian answered

Magnus nodded... before he suddenly pulled a taser out and jabbed it into Professor Mortz's back, electrocuting him making the scientist scream in pain until he passed out

"Doctor Mortz! Doctor Magnus, what?" Gold asked

"Wait you're on OUR side?!" Damian asked

"I never wanted my children to be used like this." Magnus sighed "I never wanted to... to help them."

"Your...Never mind. Have you got something to get us out of here?" Lian asked

Magnus nodded as he began to type on the control panel. Magnus continued to type on the panel summoning the other Metal Men. The other five Metal Men soon arrived as the pods holding Damian, Lian and Kori where slowly lowered. There was a man of solid red with a very thin body, a very bulky man of dark blue metal, a dark grey man who was as bulky as the dark blue one, a small and thin silver man and a nicely shaped female of silver "I'm sorry for all of this." Dr Magnus apologized

"It's fine Doctor." Lian smiled while the Metal Men where confused

"What... What're you doing Doctor?" the small silver Metal Man with an 'L' on his chest asked as he lowered Kori to the floor

"Calm down Tin. Now, I am asking you three... could one of you blow up the Metal Men's heads?" He asked, lowering his head

"WHAT?!" Damian and Lian asked

"I can." Kori asked

"Thank you." Doctor Magnus answered with a nod and a mile

"WHAT?!" Damian and Lian both yelled

Kori charged up a "Star-Bolt" aiming for the heads of the Metal Men. "What're you doing Kori?" Lian asked

"What he asked?" She said in confusion

"It'll destroy their chips and they'll be free again." Magnus explained

"Okay." Kori answered aiming her bolt at Platinum

"B... but you're blowing their HEADS OFF!" Lian yelled

"We're robots. We can regrow them." Mercury answered

"... what?" Damian said, looking at Platinum

"It'll be alright." Lead spoke with a smile. Kori nodded... and blasted their heads off in quick succession with blasts of green energy from her hands

"Whoa!" Damian double took

"That was crazy...but pretty." Lian commented

"Thank you." Kori smiled as the Metal Men's heads reformed

"Ow." Mercury muttered, rubbing his nose

"I am most of the sorry for hurting you small metal person." Kori frowned as she knelt in front of the smallest of the Metal Men

"It's fine. Better than serving as drones." the dark blue Lead answered

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." the red Red Metal Man, Mercury, spoke.

"Good luck." Doctor Magnus smiled, passing the Metal Men a map

"You aren't coming along Dr?" Iron, the bulky silver Metal Man asked

"... someone needs to destroy the generator." Magnus smiled sadly

"No...No we're not...There's GOT TO be another way!" Platinum, the thin silver female with a shapely female form, answered. Some would wonder why the professor made the female look so attractive but then you think of the question again, and understand. He was a secret pervert.

"Platinum my dear, don't cry." Magnis smiled "My Metal Men... my children... I am proud of all of you. I do this for you. The electromagnetic waves that the generator give off when it is turned off would destroy even you. Every father is willing to give their live for their child."

'Some more than others.' Damian thought.

"Take this. It's the design of the responsometer's should theirs be destroyed." Dr Magnus gave a flashdrive to Damian.

"... responsometer?" Damian asked

"It's what gives the Metal Men their forms." Magnus answered

"So it turns off ans they turn into pools of liquid metal nano-bots?" Lian asked "A body with no connection to it's brain?"

"Exactly." Magnus nodded

"We won't leave you!" Tin answered, and if a robot had the physical ability to cry it was clear she WOULD be crying

"It's not an option." Magnus sighed "I've bought you enough time to leave."

"Come on." Damian said, grasping Platinum's arm

"Wait." Platinum spoke as she kissed Dr Magnus on his lips.

"This is weird..." Lian felt a little uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Kori thought

"She... kissed her father?" Damian said in confusion

"Platinum!" the other Metal Men snapped slightly

Said homunculus released her kiss from the good doctor. "I-I just..." Platinum fumbled

"I know. Go, now." Dr Magnus ordered them to leave. Damian grabbed Platinum's hand and pulled her away as the group took off down the corridor's towards the exit 'Goodbye my children.' Dr Magnus thought "God Speed." he spoke as they left.

* * *

*time skip*

Outside Damian, Lian, Kori and the Metal Men had navigated their way out of the labyrinth of ruins and found themselves topside.

"Dad!" Lian called as she saw the Justice League on the other side of the force field

"Lian!" Roy called as he saw then

"Damian!" Batman, Tim and Dick spoke at once to the young Robin

"Oh boy..." Damian groaned realizing he was STILL in trouble

"Are you okay?" Dick asked

"Yeah we're fine." Damian answered

"Hello people of this planet. I am Koriand'r of Tamaran. Also known as Starfire." Kori introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you baby." A teenager in yellow ans red, Bart Allen the second Kid Flash, flirted as soon as he saw the orange skinned girl before he saw Platinum "And who's THIS silver beauty?" he grinned, winking

"Platinum actually." The robot girl corrected, not understanding what he meant

"What happened down there?" Batman asked

"Cadmus." Damian said simply making those there winch

"Who else is down there?" Dick asked

"Doctor Magnus." Gold frowned... before the building behind them exploded. The shield died down and the nine companions left the barrier to their new friends.

"What happened?" Bruce frowned

"Starro controlled us. And ensured that Doctor Magnus work for them." Gold answered

"Doctor Magnus? Leading scientist in robotics?" Batman asked

"Yes." Tin nodded

But Dick was lost in thought

He didn't see a Demon Child, a rookie Archer, an Alien and six liquid metal robots

No.

He saw a thirteen year old hacker, a speedster eager to go faster, an Atlantian Warrior who wanted to prove himself to his king... and a clone made to be a weapon.

And he smiled

* * *

*time skip, watchtower*

"What do you think Bruce?" Roy asked regarding the six Metal Men

"Someone needs to keep an eye on them and the alien Starfire." Bruce said

"I nominate Lian and Damian." Dick grinned instantly in confidence

"Hey wait a minute!" Roy snapped

"She said herself that she sees good in them." Bruce answered

"Yeah but..." Roy half-answered seeing the logic in it.

"I think it is time to start up 'The Team' again." Dick said simply

"'The Team'? Bruce are you serious?" Roy asked

"Yes. Damian and Lian are capable enough and they can help...Koriand'r...find her place on Earth." Dick answered

"Dick's right Roy. With the right training from others they can be the next generation of heroes." Bruce agreed with his ward.

"Ans they can help the Metal Men." Dick added

"You two...make a good point. I don't like it...but you make a good point." Roy sighed

"You can be their trainer, like Dinah was ours." Dick suggested

"Okay. Okay...Sounds good. I'll do it." Roy answered with a small grin

* * *

*time skip*

Damian, in civilian gear, exited a Zeta Tube into some high tech facility as he followed Dick, who was in full Batman gear

 **"RECOGNIZED: BATWING. B-01.** ** **RECOGNIZED: ROBIN. B-43.** "**

"Okay. What's going on Dick?" Damian asked

Dick chuckled, patting his shoulder... when Lian and the others arrived

"Why're they here?" Damian asked

"Hi Damian." Lian waved

"I repeat. Why are they here?" He growled, looking at Starfire's new outfit and the Metal Men

Starfire was dressed in a purple and silver full body suit. Fer hair was free flowing down her shoulders to her back.

Gold was tall, about 7 foot tall, with a build you would expect someone who did American Football. He looked like he was wearing a tight shirt and jeans while also wearing heavy boots.

Lead and Iron were about 6 foot nine, built like super-weight bodybuilders. Each looked like they had jeans and a shirt on while wearing sneakers.

Tin was barley 4 foot with what could be described as a 'weak build' with thin arms. He looked like he had a large jumper and shorts on with socks and sandals

Mercury stood at the middle level of five foot eleven, lengthy but not overly muscular, wearing a hoodie and joggers with sandals.

And Platinum stood at five foot nine, her silver hair in a small pony tail and she was wearing a jacket over a tight top, jeans and slightly heeled boots

"They're here, to be part of the new Team." Dick answered

"Wait... you mean that 'undercover' BS team you where on when YOU where Robin?!" Damian snapped "I am NOT doing something so... STUPID!" Dick slapped Damian's head "OW!"

"THIS is one reason the team's being reformed. YOU need to control yourself." Dick answered

"I can control myself FINE." he glared, turning away from Dick

"Sure you can." Dick rolled his eyes.

"So we're here. What's up?" Tin asked

"You nine are the future." Roy said as he walked in, wearing his Red Arrow outfit

"To do the thing's the Justice League can not publicly do." Dick added

"To one day take out places as protectors of the Earth." Roy nodded "I shall be your combat instructor."

"I shall give you your missions." Dick added

"I shall be your psychiatrist, your Den Mother and will assist you from the base." A third voice said. A blue eyed, blonde girl wearing an orange and black tiger themed outfit

"Who're you?" Lian asked kindly

"Artemis Crook the Tigress. Formally Artemis, Green Arrow's third apprentice."

"Wow..." Lian was starstruck seeing this, whom she considered, legend being their Den Mother.

"You are the future of Heroes. The Future of the League." Roy continued

"We're the hope of the future?" Damian asked not believing what they were saying.

"Exactly." Dick nodded "You are the newest generation of Heroes. Young Justice."

"I'm in." Lian smiled thinking that she'll see her dad every day and hoping it'll be fun.

"... helping you would be what the Doctor would want." Gold nodded

"I'd feel terrible if I didn't honor the Doctor Magnus." Platinum added

"It sounds glorious!" Starfire cheered

"We're in." Lead and Iron answered

"Same here." Mercury followed suit

"I... I guess." Tin squeaked, everyone turning to Damian

"Do I have much choice in this Dick?" Damian asked his foster brother

"Nope." Dick smirked

"Dick." Damian cursed his brother by using his name.

"Tch. Whatever. These guys wouldn't last a day without me anyway."

"Don't be cocky." Dick answered

"Tch." Damian scoffed

"Okay. Everyone get ready. Your first day of training starts tomorrow." Artemis spoke

And suddenly... they where all filled with fear

* * *

And there's the first chapter!

Okay, a few things I want to emphasis. Things have CHANGED over the last ten yeas. Bruce has started up Batman Incorporated, while Tim has became Red Robin, the two traveling the Earth while they are also working on Wayne Enterprise. Meanwhile Dick and Damian are the Batman and Robin of Gotham, like DC Comics before the reboot. Also over the last ten years the Team had been broken apart. Why? Well, you will need to read to find out.

And now for the new team!

First there is Damian Wayne, Robin: He is is the dark, brooding, superior type but he also has the most experience. He will be the team field leader or at least the one everyone focused on

Then There is Lian Harper, Speedy: Because **FUCK! DC! COMICS! AND! CRY FOR JUSTICE!** *Ahem* Anyway. She is still new to ACTIVE Hero roll but she has been TRAINED since she was around seven. She is the most level headed of the new group.

Then there is the super awesome character: Starfire. Yes, Starfire. One of the most fan serviced characters in DC Comics as well as one of the most awesome characters from the SUPER awesome show known as Teen Titans! She is the newbie of the team, as well as the outsider from another planet but she will not have the same roll she had in Teen Titans as that would be pointless.

And then there is the MetalMen. These five all work together and are all middle range but, together, their vastly different personalities make them more interesting between them.

There is also what we need some help with.

Who we might pair Damian with. There are three options: Lian, Starfire and Platinum.

Each could have a different route:

Lian- long time friends who don't always get along find they have gained feelings for each other.

Starfire- random strangers who have fallen in love after a rocky start

Platinum- an older/younger woman (depending on how you look at it) who has lost the love of her life falling for a younger/ older man (again depending on how you look at it) who shows some compassion but there is also a bond there.

Give your opinion in reviews!

Till next time.


	2. The First Day

And here's the first chapter! No real big missions will happen until a while, roughly chapter 5 I think. Maybe 6.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Don't own DC Comics or Young Justice

* * *

 **Young Justice Season 3  
**

 **Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 2: The First Day  
**

* * *

*flashback*

 **"RECIGNIZED: BATWING- B01."** The robotic voice called as Dick Grayson emerged from the Zeta Tube onto the WatchTower, where some friends were waiting

"Hey." Dick waved to them.

"Hi..." They responded

Those there where Roy, Blue Beetle, Cheshire, Static, AquaLad, SuperBoy, Miss Martian, Red Robin and Tigress

"I guess we all know why we're here." Dick asked

"No... what's up Dick?" Superboy asked, who looked exactly the same

"We're still waiting for Bart and Garfield." Megan added

"Well...it's important. And we can't start without them." Dick answered and almost like clockwork Bart and Garfield appeared through the teleporter.

"Hey sis!" Garfield, also known as BeastBoy or Changling, greeted

"Yo guy's, sorry. I had five dates at basically the same time." Bart shrugged

"What? FIVE dates?" Static asked

"Yeah. All at different locations." Bart felt proud

"Wow kid, talk about being busy." Dick laughed "You get caught?"

"Nope." Bart grinned

"Be careful Bart. Sooner or later you WILL get caught." Superboy answered

"In FIVE different states? No chance." Bart smiled triumphantly

"When you call them the wrong name you will." Static Shock, Vergil, said as he rolled his eyes

Bart looked worried now "Didn't even think on that." His face lost colour

"Enough! We're not here to comment on Bart's dating status, we're here for something MUCH more important." Dick interrupted

"Such as?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow

"I am making a new Team." Dick said simply

"A new team?" They mutters among themselves

"Sure that's a good idea Dick?" Bart asked

"I'm sure. THEY need it." He nodded

"Well we do KNOW you're the smart one, Dick." Megan answered

"This... is a TERRIBLE idea." Conner snapped, standing up "Or do you not remember what happened to BumbleBee? Guardian? L'gan? Rocket? ... or even Barbara?"

Dick flinched at the last one, while everyone else looked at said red head who looked down sadly. The Joker had shot Barbara one day. Crippling her and nearly KILLED her.

"I remember. I remember EACH one Connor! THAT'S why this needs to happen! The next generation learns from the past one and doesn't repeat the same mistakes!"

"Whatever." Connor glared, leaving

"Connor, wait!" Megan yelled, chasing after her lover

"You sure you want to do this Dick?" Garfield asked

"Yes Gar, I'm sure." Dick nodded "Hey Arti, can I speak to you before we head off?"

"Sure." Artemis nodded. Dick and Artemis walked off to get some privacy. Bart and Garfield were talking about Bart's five dates. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's about me reforming the New Team. I want you to help me out." Dick answered

"You... want ME... to help?" She asked, a TINY blush on her face and shock

"Yeah. I trust you, you're a great leader, PLUS you know how to put people in their place." Dick smiled

"Yes. That I do." She smiled, pulling out a crossbow and spinning it "And it's all thanks to a kid who taught me 'Traunt'." He grinned

"So you're in?" Dick asked smiling

"Of course." Artemis nodded, looping an arm around his shoulder "It was my team as much as much as it was yours Grayson. I'm in."

"Thanks Arti." He smiled

"You're welcome." She smiled... before she grabbed his cowl by the nose and yanked it down so it blocked his view and he nearly fell over

"OW!" he called, straightening up as she walked away laughing playfully... and he couldn't look away from her ass

*flash forward*

"This is crazy! YOU'RE insane Dick!" Damian snapped at his foster brother

"You already agreed D." Dick chuckled

"Grr!" Damian gritted his teeth knowing that he promised to do this.

"Come on Dami, it'll be fine." Lian answered trying to reassure him

"Dami?" Mercery snorted

"You...!" Damian gritted his teeth in anger and embarrassment. "No-one calls me that!"

"Why not? It's cute." Lian answered

"I don't do cute!" Damian rebutted

"But it is cute like the bunnies!" Starfire added

"D'oh...!" Damian blushed under his hands as he covered his face

"Alright, alright. Enough winding Damian up. We've got work to do." Dick answered

"As in hell." Roy grinned, standing off at the side

"Daddy!" Lian smiled

"Oh god..." Damian rolled his eyes

"This ought to be good." The Metal Men answered in that sort of gist eager to help out

"Training time for three hours and then you will each have half an hour with Tigress to ass's mental stability while my findings will go towards physical capability." Roy explained

"Ah. Mental and physical training stability. Like the rituals of my home planet." Starfire smiled

"Yeah...wherever THAT is." Damian rolled his eyes

"Tameran." She answered automatically

"Let's do dis." Lead said, ready for action

"Yea!" Iron agreed

"Since there's nine of you we'll split you into teams of three. Gold, Mercury, Tin. Lian, Iron and Lead. Which means..." Roy listed off

"What?! Why am I with the girls?!" Damian snapped being left with Starfire and Platinum.

"Okay." Platinum said, her voice having a truly sad tone

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered, hugging Damian "Tbis shall be most fun!"

"Hang on a second." Dick answered looking at his foster brother

"What? Hey!" Damian looked at Dick only to be lifted up by the scruff of his collar. His eyes connecting with Dick's intimidating stare

"What?" Damian hissed lightly

"Stop acting like a spoiled prince. You aren't with the League of Assassins, Damian. You need to trust your team implicitly. And that means: get your head in the game and not judge people based on their gender or appearance!" Dick answered dropping his bother to the floor.

"Tch." Damian hissed, turning away

"Gold, Mercury, Tin. You first." Roy smiled

"Yes sir." They answered with a nod

"Er... what are we doing?" Tin asked nervously

"We're going to see how strong you three are." Roy answered beginning the training session. The three Metal Men charged 'Rookie move.' Roy smiled as he dodged them by using his arrows.

"Argh!" The three Metal Men crashed into each other into the wall. Foam quickly encased them, all but their heads

"Nice try." Roy smiled

"Oh...sorry guys." Tin apologised

"Not your fault." Mercury tried to seep out

"Next." Roy grinned, spinning his bow

Lian, Lead and Iron were next. They positioned themselves ready to try and capture Roy. And even though she hated the idea, Lian readied her arrow against her father; hoping to stun him.

The four where still... and then Lian fired her NetArrow, Lead and Iron charging a second later. Roy jumped up, drawing a knife and cutting the net in half. He then grabbed the two halves of the net and wrapped it around Lead and Iron's necks, slamming them into each other

"No!" Lian tried to fire another arrow but Roy retaliated with an arrow of his own cutting her bow in half. "Hmm..." She pouted as her weapon was broken and that they had lost...but more to the heart Lian had let her father down, in her own eyes.

"Next." Roy spoke again, after a quick glance at Lian.

"Let's get this over with." Damian sighed, cracking his neck

"Don't get cocky." Dick warned his brother

"Platinum, Kori, come here for a second." Damian ordered the girls. Roy waited patiently, he allowed them a thirty second talk just so they can, maybe, get a head start on him; but they'll have to be quick "Got it?" Damian asked

"I believe so." Kori answered

"Yeah, got it." Platinum nodded as she liquefied herself to wrap around Damian's arms.

"Clever trick...but not good enough kids." Roy gave a half smile. Kori flew in the air hoping to get a strategic vantage point that Damian told her to do; while the Bat-Son had Platinum LITERALLY in his hand as a whip. He threw Platinum up at Kori, who caught the female Metal Man, and then the alien girl basically threw the two into the air. Platinum then shifted into a massive hammer. Damian used the hammer to strike at Roy as he descended 'Clever girl...' Roy quoted in his mind though he dodged the brunt force; Damian nodded to Platinum who shot out what appeared to be a leg lock onto their teacher's ankle.

Damian was zip lined to collide his foot to Roy's face. The teacher smiled at their ingenuity and adaptability, but this wasn't going to be a one and done lesson. He grabbed Damian's knee and basically sent him flying into a wall. But at that moment, Roy was hit in the back by Kori's starbolts which sent HIM into the wall

"Ow..." The boys groaned from the impact of both star bolt and centrifugal force. Although Platinum couldn't feel pain she WAS concerned for Damian, she melted away back to her normal form and held the lad in her arms. Starfire had relieved Roy of his weapons so that he couldn't fight back with them.

"Are you okay?" Platinum asked in worry. The world seemed to be spinning like crazy for Damian, everything blurry and out of focused... besides for a silver haired and skinned angel that was clear as day to him while everything refocused. The young boy shook his head trying to get his focus back but all he managed to do was give himself a worse headache.

"Congrats you three...hmm...you pass this trail run. Tomorrow: the REAL test begins." Roy spoke; he went back to Lian who was still trying to fix her broken bow. "Hey...sorry about that baby-girl..." He spoke sincere to his daughter

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough..." Lian gave a sniffled response

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." He soothed "You were fighting a superior opponent with two people you didn't know and where not use to fighting alongside. I didn't expect anything else from you. And yet you where clever with the NetArrow, I was expecting the BoxingGloveArrow. You did fine Lian. I am proud of you." Lian didn't say anything but just hugged her dad. While the others looked on with kind looks; Damian was regaining consciousness and gazed up at Platinum, now whether it was from being held in an unusual yet comfortable situation or being coddled by a woman, he blushed and jerked up trying to get it out of his head. "Tch. The help... was appreciated." He muttered, walking away

"You're welcome." Platinum smiled weakly

*with Artemis*

"Knock, knock." Dick grinned as he opened the door to Artemis's office and walked in. Artemis was sat at her desk, chewing some gum and reading the Team's files. Damian and Lian's where up to date thanks to their family. Meanwhile Kori's and the Metal Men's only had what they knew about them. The files lived in a holder on her desk when she was IN this room. The holder was split into five sections so it was easier to find everyone: Human Males, Human Females, Alien Females, Robot Males and Robot Females. Of there where alien males on the team theyd have a section added for them

"So how was the first day of training for the team?" Artemis asked

"I dunno, ditched it when Damian's team started." Dick shrugged "First team was too over confident, that was Gold with his brothers Mercury and Tin; Mercury seems to have an arrogance problem and Tin seems to be very shy and doubts himself. Second did okay but they were a bad team, that was Lian with Lead and Iron. Those two are massive knuckle heads. And I can tell Damian's team, he was pared with Starfire and Platinum, where doing well from the sounds of it. Starfire is very naive, it seems, and Platinum seems to be depressed."

"Hmm... Well it's the first day. I'll get them to work together after the sessions." Artemis smiled

"You're not going to give them "Personal Tasks" during their hours off are you?" Dick asked with a worried smile

"Oh? Whatever do you mean Mr Grayson?" she asked innocently

"You know what I mean." Dick chuckled

"As if I would." Artemis gasped playfully; Dick just raised his eyebrow disbelieving her.

"I know you better than that Arti." he said simply

"Great. NOW you've gone and hurt my feelings." she said, pretending to be sad

Dick rolled his eyes and asked a silly question "Do you want some chocolate?" He asked in a babyish voice.

"Please." she said, completely straight with a grin and taking the gum out of her mouth before flicking it into the bin by her desk

The two left the office and Artemis locked the folders away for later.

*with the team*

"Guess we have to try and adapt more, don't we Gold?" Iron asked

"Yeah. Platinum and her team was amazing. That Damian's a great strategist." Gold agreed

"He WAS trained by the League of Assassins since he could walk." Lian explained

"What?" The Metal Men asked in shock and confusion, since not all of them had even HEARD of the League of Assassins.

"... look it up on the League's database once you've got access." Lian sighed. Why did she feel like she just messed up?

"What're you talking about?" Damian walked up holding a tray of food in his hands

"Nothing!" she quickly said, laughing nervously

"... tch. Whatever." Damian scoffed, walking away to sit alone

"Phew." Lian sighed

"I'm going to talk to him." Platinum got up.

"He's not really the social type Tina." Lian answered

"I'm just going to talk." She responded kindly

"For the last time: we don't serve Antiochnian Beezle-Burgers!" The chef groaned at Starfire's order

"B... But they are GLORIOUS!" Starfire said in disbelief

"Tch." Damian scoffed lightly, an amused grin on his face at the scene Starfire was making. She was defiantly entertaining. Not that he found her naivety cute or anything! Not at all! That would be a STUPID thought! 'Completely stupid and deranged.' he thought, looking back at his food

"Seems like Kori has a bit of trouble getting used to the local cuisine." Platinum stood in front of him, trying to make small talk.

"That's what you get with teenage aliens that have only known their local environment." Damian said simply

"Still, she'll adapt quite well. Myself and my brothers have our own problems. We can't exactly go through an airport gate without setting the metal detector off." Platinum gave her own variation of a joke

Damian just made a noise that he heard her and kept eating

Platinum saw that he was being anti-social and decided to sit with him. "Why are you so distant from everyone?"

"Because I am?" He frowned

"You can talk to me you know. We ARE team mates." Tina responded "You don't have to keep things bottled up."

"I'm not." He glared lightly but then he backed down at seeing the face of the angle whose lap he awoke in, looking away again

"Seems like you are." Tina continued not knowing when to stop.

"I. Am. Fine!" He growled, not looking at her

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Tina asked

"Oh boy..." Lian looked worried, she knew of Damian's rising ire.

"Have you tried this delicious soup in a bottle?" Starfire asked as she squirted mustard from the bottle into her mouth

"Get that gunk away from me!" Damian snapped at the princess, taking a bite out of his salad

"Why are you acting like a baby Heryon'dile?" Starfire's asked comparing Damian to one of her planet's creatures.

"... I don't know what that is and THIS is who I am!" He yelled

"It's a creature that is defensive, always denying who he is until they accept a mate and finally open up." Starfire answered taking another suck from the mustard bottle.

"... what?" He deadpanned "Whatever. I'm gone." He glared, walking away. As Damian trudged off he noticed that he was being watched by the others. "What're you staring at?!" He snapped racing off

"... wow." Gold sighed

"Yeah...it takes time but he rubs off on you." Lian commented

"You aren't like that." Mercury answered

"I mean like a friend." Lian responded 'Yea... a friend.' She thought

"Okay newbies. You have five minutes to finish your lunch." Artemis's voice called out

"Oh crap!" They all panicked

"Can I take this delicious soup?" Starfire asked kindly

"You-Sure...I can always get another." The chef sighed heavily

"Many of the thanks." Kori smiled shaking the chef's hand

*at Artemis' office*

The team where now sitting outside Artemis's office, waiting to be sent in to talk to her "So... you think we're going to be tested on the training session?" Tin asked in worry

"I doubt it." Lian answered

"Where's Damian? He should be here." Tina was worried for her team mate.

"He'll be here." Lian smiled. Damian casually walked from wherever he was and sat down on the last seat.

"What kept you kid?" Mercury asked

"Can't I be on my own without people asking me that?" He snapped

"Calm down." Lian frowned

"Can Tin come on please?" Artemis' voice echoed through an intercom next to the door

Tin's knees were shaking, they sounded like a tin can rattling with nails inside of it. "It'll be fine." Gold reassured his brother.

Tin nodded and slowly, nervously, walked inside her office. A few minutes passed until Tin was let out, he was a little shaken but no worse for wear.

"Gold, please?" Artemis' voice called. Gold gulped lightly, considering Tin's nerves, but headed inside anyway in confidence. The same thing happened but he didn't look TOO bad. "Mercury, please?" Artemis spoke again.

Mercury went inside. Instead of silence Tina turned to Damian and asked "Where were you?"

"I was in my room, for all it's worth to you." He scoffed "Lian please." Mercury elongated his neck to say who was next.

"*gulp* Okay..." She felt nervous. Lian sighed, slowly walking into the office to see the 'Legend'

"Hello Speedy. Take a seat." Tigress said professionally, sitting behind her desk

"Hi Auntie Artemis." Lian answered

"Tigress." Artemis corrected with a frown "This is official."

"Sorry." Lian answered apologetically

"So…. What do you think of your new team?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well… Kori is fine and I have known Damian for years." Lian explained "Kori is…. Eccentric and strange and the Metal Men… I feel so sorry for them."

"Why?"

"They lost their father." Lian shrugged simply "I would be so devastated if my Dad died….. I….." she stopped as she looked at the ground in anger "I would kill whoever was responsible."

*outside*

"You know you could be supportive of her." Tina spoke to Damian

"What?" Damian asked, not paying attention

"Are you always like this?" Kori asked feeling more impatient at Damian's responses by the minute.

"Yes." He nodded

"You ARE a Heryon'dile." Kori reassessed her answer and drunk from the mustard bottle

"... whatever." He said, pulling out a knife and sharpening it

"Where did you get that?" Lead asked. Lian walked out a few seconds later and went to where the other team members went.

"Looks like our turn Iron." Lead spoke

"Lead, next please." Artemis spoke

"Not both?" Iron asked as Lead walked in

"You'll be next Mr Iron. Rest assured." Artemis answered

"Seriously Damin; are you just hard to reach?" Tina asked

"You know nothing." Damian answered

"Because you won't share." She frowned

"My problems are mine to keep." Damian answered "Hey!" He was pulled to Tina by her arms and felt her soft metal chest against his face making him blush. "Let go of me woman!" He hissed

"Not until you tell me why you're cold and distant. We have time." Tina answered

"Mr Iron, please?" Artemis asked

"Get. Off. Me." He growled

"If you won't tell me I'll resort to something VERY unusual for a boy of your age to experience." Tina spoke

"You are going to put him through the Trails of Dargom'brul?" Kori asked

"... The what?" Damian deadpanned

"Last chance Damian." Tina forewarned him.

"Let go of me Platinum!" Damian snapped back. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed back

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Tina thought as she gave him a kiss on his cheek REALLY close to his lips. He froze for a second, before he glared and pushed her away and onto the floor like her very touch burnt him "Is that any way to treat someone Damian?" Platinum asked

"Starfire, please enter." Artemis asked

"O... okay." She muttered, walking away

*with Kori and Artemis*

"Starfire… Koriand'r…. how are you settling in?" Artemis asked

"Oh! Most glorious!" she cheered "Me new friends are all so different, funny and interesting!"

"And Earth?"

"Oh, I have NEVER seen such a beautiful planet! Tamaran is amazing… but this planet is SO bright!" Kori cheered "And the sun… it is….. Just _glorious_!"

"The sun?" Artemis asked

"Yes. My body absorbs sun rays and it gives me my powers!" she nodded "Well… not all of them. Flight and strength are natural Tamaranian abilities but I was given my starbolt ability by the slavers who kidnapped me."

"Interesting." Aremis frowned "And you escaped just as you landed on Earth?" Starfire nodded, looking a bit sad "Do you mind explaining what happened?"

Starfire looked at her lap and nodded sadly

*with Damian and Platinum*

The two stood there, still arguing about what happened "What's WRONG with me?! I don't know WHAT that wackjob of a Professor 'programed' into you about 'persuading people' but I do NOT like being manipulated in ANY way!" He snarled

"Dr Magnus was NOT a 'whack job'! He was a brilliant professor!" she yelled in his defence "And I wasn't manipulating you. I was just..." Platinum tried to explain herself

"You were just being: manipulative, disrespectful and WAY outta line!" Damian interrupted her/ He turned away from her and stormed off, zip-lining into the rafters

'Why are you like this Damian?' Platinum thought since human defensive emotions were still an alien world to her.

"Platinum. Can you come here please?" Artemis asked

"Okay." She nodded, going inside

"Hello Platinum." Artemis nodded

"Hello Miss Tigress." Platinim nodded back

"Very polite. So, I heard everything out there. I'm guessing Damian's done a runner." Tigress answered

"He actually zip lined away." Platinum unintentionally corrected her.

"He'll be here when I call for him." Artemis sighed "Now, tell me, how do you feel?"

"I... I do not understand?" Platinum asked in confusion

"Your father died left than a week ago." She sighed "How do you FEEL?"

"I feel...sad...is that the emotion?" Platinum asked

"Yes it is." Tigress nodded gently

"I am also...hurt...angry...yet...happy." Platinum tried to answer as best she could

"Why are you those emotions? Why are you happy he is gone?" Tigress asked

"I miss him...it's like a piece of me is missing. That is the...hurt and anger...but...I am happy to know new people. But Damian..." Platinum tried to answer

"Go on." Tigress egged her on.

"He makes me feel...conflicted. I want him to open up to me and yet: he pushes me away." Tina answered

"Some people are like that. Sometimes people are closed off and only open up AFTER getting to know them. Forcing him to you is the WORST thing you could do, it makes them resent and resist."

"So…. what should I do? I do not know many boys except my brothers." Tina answered

"First, back off." She said "Don't try and MAKE him say anything he doesn't want to. Just try and be his FRIEND."

"I may have already pushed that boundary already with him." Tina answered

"What happened?" Artemis asked

"I kissed him near his lips." Platinum answered honestly

'Yeesh...' Tigress thought.

"Okay... not a smart move. Since birth Damian has been trained to be a killer. Compassion, love, caring. All that is strange to him, he doesn't understand it besides how seduction and a few other similar things are used to make someone do what you want or to manipulate them." Artemis explained

"Oh...I didn't know that." Tina answered

"Of course you didn't." Artemis sighed "Just TALK to him later on. Now... tell me about yourself."

"Well..." Platinum begun to talk about herself: what she assumed she liked, what things she liked to do and whom she had kind affections for. Damian was of course part of the list...just in what she called "The Mixed Category"

"This has been interesting. I shall see you another time Plarinum." Artemis nodded

"Good day Ms Tigress." Platinum bowed politely and left.

"Robin. You're last." Artemis said, pressing the intercom button. Damian didn't appear right away, he waited until Platinum had left. Then he landed like a ghost and entered the room as such "Hello Robin." Artemis nodded

"Tigress." He answered simply siting down in the chair. He honestly felt like "this must how children feel in public schools when they see the principal."

"So... how are you settling in?" She asked

"Fine... just can't believe you slumped me with these newbies." Damian answered sharply

"Newbies? Please Damian. How do you feel about your teammates?" Artemis smiled

"They're annoying, idiotic; they get in my way, intrusive..." Damian listed off just thinking of the negatives hoping to get them kicked off the team but also so he'd be on his own again.

"And?" Artemis asked with a from

"I heard you, Starfire and Platinum worked well together."

"Well...yeah...they were good for the training session..." Damian looked away, hating to admit that he wouldn't have beaten Roy without them.

"And?"

"And... they...weren't...TOTAL...drawbacks...I guess..." He answered but kept mumbling so it would be incoherent.

"Ah." Artemis smiled "Good."

"Your teammates spoke highly of you, you know." Tigress answered

"... they what?" He gulped

"They called you: a great leader, intelligent and determined, praising you on your adaptability and ingenuity." Tigress answered looking at the lists.

"What about Starfire? She kept on comparing me to a wild animal." Damian answered

"Yes. SEVERAL wild animals." Artemis nodded "But they were all GOOD things in comparison."

Damian looked down; he had judged his teammates harshly. Who could he turn this back? "I..."

"She was basically comparing you to the ferocity of a lion, the power of a bull, the speed of an eagle, the wisdom of an owl... and being grumpy and closed off till you found someone to love." Artemis smiled laughing at the end

"Oh man..." Damian felt even worse now, but at the same time...proud

"Tell me... bow do your teammates make you feel?" Artemis asked

"They...*sigh* they make me feel...better. Not so...pressured, I guess. With them...I don't know, I'm not the assassin-raised child of Batman...I'm Damian, just Damian." He explained as best he could "That doesn't make sense does it?"

"You're saying that you can be anyone else now. Not what people immediately know you as. Starting again." Tigress digested it down "Is there anything you wish to add?" Tigress asked

"I... I'm not sure...just...still freaked out at Platinum I guess." Damian answered

"Elaborate please." She smiled "Doctor patient confidentiality."

"She...well...she kissed me. Not fully on the lips just...REALLY close you know..." Damian added

"Seriously. What did that perverted professor program INTO her to have THAT be her first option?!"

"She probably thought you needed to vent out some of your anxiety and frustration. And that was the first thing that came to her mind." Tigress answered

"Again: perverted professor for programing THAT as the first thing to pop into her mind." Damian muttered "We done yet?"

"I believe so. Thank you Damian." Tigress smiled letting him leave.

Damian nodded, walking off 'MAN that was embarrassing!' Damian groaned internally

"... That went well." Dick chuckled as he came out of a trapdoor in the office

"Learn something new every day don't we Dick." Artemis smiled

"Yea. I'll let you and Roy talk and we'll have a meeting later today." Dick nodded

"Will do. You're not going to torment your little brother are you?" Tigress asked with a inquisitive grin

"Nah. He's had enough for one day...I might wait a week." Dick smiled

"You're such a dick, Dick." She chuckled

"And you love it." He smiled, making her blush

*with the others*

"So, your dad's the main coach..." Tin tried to make small talk trying not to sound awkward.

"Yep." Lian nodded

"Weird fighting him?"

"Kinda...just haven't done it with a team before...it was mostly practice we do it." Lian answered

"I can understand that." Gold nodded

"Still you did better than us with Lead and Iron."

"Yeah...guess we did." Lian accepted the praise.

"I coulda done it by myself." Mercury muttered

"Mercury, don't be like that." Gold rolled his eyes.

"Dad's too good. He's like Dick, very experienced and hard to pin down." Lian explained

"Please. I take Grayson on every day." Damian scoffed as he walked in

"Damian." Lian turned around

"How was your talk?" Mercury asked looking at the hero

"Fine." He said simply

"But it's confidential, you know that."

"Oh. Right. So..." Tin asked

"Where're Kori and Platinum?" Damian asked

"Not sure." Lian shrugged

"Ah, right. It's just I need to talk to them." Damian answered

"About what?" Lian asked in worry

"Just...about earlier. That's all." Damian answered unusually calm in his response.

"Okay?" Lian said, raising an eyebrow

"See ya." Damian answered and walked off

"Is he always like that?" Mercury asked

"Never..." Lian answered with a cold shudder. She WASN'T expecting that.

But... it was a NICE change

*With Kori and Platinum*

The two where in Kori's room, Kori explaining information about her planet to her new friend

"Tamaran sounds quite the location Starfire. Did you have many friends there?" Tina asked kindly sitting around the table from her friend/teammate

"Not really since I am a Princess." She shrugged

"A princess? That sounds amazing." Tina gasped in awe

"It is, but it isn't." She admitted

"I take it it's much more than a fairy tale." Platinum asked

"A what?" Kori asked back

"Stories, some have princesses, mythical creatures, life lessons etc. Most of them end with happily ever after." Tina explained

"Yes. More than that." She nodded

A knock came at the door.

"Hello?" Tina asked turning her head at the location

"Hello." Damian nodded

"Damian...what're you doing here?" Kori asked in a light tone

"I want to talk." Was all he said

"Oh? Okay. Can I offer you a seat?" Platinum asked

"There isn't one." Damian observed their location

Platinum quickly fixed that by turning INTO a chair.

"... No." He frowned

"Oh...what did you want to talk about Damian?" Platinum asked

"... I wanted to thank you for what happened in the training room." He sighed

"Oh. You're welcome." Platinum answered

"We couldn't let a friend and teammate down." Kori added

"... you think I'm your friend?" He frowned lightly

"Yes. You helped us both out previously. Why shouldn't we consider you our friend?" Kori asked

"You don't know me." He said simply

"Strangers are friends you haven't met yet. And we could be friends if you let us." Tina answered

"... weird saying." He shrugged, leaving with a peace of paper left on the floor

"Bye Damian." Tina spoke kindly but solemnly

"What's this?" Kori muttered, picking the card up. It was an invitation to a party at Wayne Manor

"It seems to be an invitation of sorts. To: Wayne Manor." Tina answered observing the card.

"A gathering honoured by this slip of paper." Kori tried to understand it

"Er... yes?" Tina shrugged

"Ooh will there be "The Mustard"?" Kori asked happily

*with the Metal Men*

Gold sighed, walking into a cylinder. It is basically a sleeping tube kinda thing, a status pod because... well... robots

"Good night brothers." Gold yawned

"Night." Iron, Lead and the other powered down for the night.

In the other room Kori and Tina were...somewhat excited since they haven't been invited to a human party before.

Lian wasn't there in the bedroom just yet, she was trying to find her dad so they could have a father/daughter talk. She heard voices coming from behind a door, so she put her ear against the door to listen in. She tried to figure out who it was, but the only way for her to coherently hear it was to: open the door slightly.

Inside she saw her father, Artemis and Dick talking

"So, how'd you think things are going?" Artemis asked

"To early to say, but they all show potential." Roy answered

"Lian looked a bit upset earlier." Dick pointed out.

"She felt like she let me down." He shrugged. Lian looked down lightly but she kept her wits while listening in.

"She WAS a bit disheartened earlier." Artemis added

"Is that from what she told you or some aunt instinct?" Roy asked

"Family instinct, body language and vocal pitch." Artemis reassured him

"Well... honestly, I couldn't have been prouder." Roy smiled

Liam's heart lightened, even though her dad said it to her previously and not to worry, she almost cried happily.

"She's her mother's daughter...with a LITTLE bit of me thrown in." Roy smiled with a small joke at the end

"God help her if she taps into the YOU bit." Dick followed up

"Hey!" Roy snapped playfully

"God help her if she taps into my sister's worse side. Or worse... her grandfather." Artemis sighed

Roy shook his head. "She's a gem. She's surrounded by loved ones and family. She won't go that way." He answered with confidence

"... Dad..." Lian muttered, smiling wide

"So... thoughts on the teams mental and physical health?" Dick asked

"Not that I can say without breaking confidentiality. But in my honest opinion: maybe get them at a party or a gathering to be themselves." Artemis answered

"You can say if they are stable and state dangers like... say... risk of depression or something?" Dick sighed

"Damian's a bit anti-social. Kori is a bit out of sorts since she's on an alien world. The Metal Men are still learning about how to be human and Lian has some confidence issues...nothing TOO severe." Artemis answered

"Good." He nodded

"So… head down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat?" Dick asked

"I'll catch up. I've got to find Lian." Roy smiled

"Okay, don't take TOO long." Artemis answered subtly her eyes quickly darted to the front door.

"Nah, I won't be long." Roy chuckled at his sister-in-law.

As Dick and Artemis began to leave Lian quickly hid herself from their gaze and path.

"Alright young lady. You're getting good. But not QUITE there yet." Roy answered

Lian couldn't hold back... she jumped at him, hugging her father tightly

"Guess you heard." Roy asked. Lian answered by nodding into his chest. "I meant it you know: you ARE a gem." Roy hugged her back tightly; Lian teared up slightly from joy.

"Thanks dad." She whispered

*with Dick and Artemis*

"Hey Arti?" Dick asked

"Yea? What?" Artemis asked

"Well... we been friends for years and... you mind being my date for this stupid party Bruce is holding this weekend?" Dick asked

"Hmm maybe. I'll have to check my calendar..." Artemis teased

"Great!" Dick grinned

"IF..." Artemis smiled

" "If" what?" Dick asked

"If you act lovey-dovey for that night." She joked

Dick was gobsmacked, knowing she was threatening his reputation as a playboy... but he grinned and sighed "Fine... you're lucky I like you, you know that?"

"Meow..." She mewed playfully

"Good kitty." He joked

*in the girl's dorm*

Lian and Kori were the last two awake. Tina had powered down earlier for the coming day. "I hope you're liking Earth Kori..." Lian asked sleepily

"Oh I most certainly am!" She nodded happily

"Don't...forget to..." Lian tried to speak but she nodded off in her bed leaving Kori wondering what she was going to say.

"Oh..." Kori pouted a little but saw that Lian's age was a factor in the time they were going to sleep. "Good night my friend." She bid her new friend a good night. "Good night sister." She looked up to the ceiling and imagined the night sky.

* * *

And there's the second chapter! There are hints of Damian's love life going in ANY of the three directions as we are still waiting for your replies.

Currently Platinum and Lian are tied for first with three votes apiece while Starfire only has one. And, to be clear, MOST of these votes came over PM! We asked for your answers in REVIEWS people. We accept PM reviews but we WANT them to be reviews! So PLEASE review!


End file.
